Blog użytkownika:Riverfifer/Legenda Riverafifer'a (zakończona)
Prolog Dzień się zaczął jak każdy inny. Nazywam się Kacper. Moi rodzice żyją we Włoszech, z tego powodu nie jestem zadowolony. Mieszkam z wujkiem i ciocią. Kontaktów nie utrzymuje żadnych z rodzicami. Mam 15 lat (16 skończe w grudniu). Kiedy kładłem się spać myślałem ,,co przyniesie jutrzejszy dzień". -Pobudka- powiedziała ciocia. -Przeciesz jest 6.00 i do tego niedziela - odpowiedziałem. -Musisz o czymś wiedzieć - odrzekła ciocia Nie wiem o co chodzi ale nie dyskutowałem.Ubrałem się , zjadłem śniadanie i zacząłem prawić kazanie nad ciocią. -Dlaczego tak wcześnie wstałem!!!-krzyknąłem. -Musisz uciekać z domu, my zostaniemy tutaj dzięki czemu zyskasz na czasie - odpowiedziała ciocia. W jej głosie było coś czego nie umiem opisać, jakby była przerażona. Chwilę jeszcze z nią porozmawiałem, spakowałem swoje rzeczy i byłem gotów do drogi. Ciocia przed wyjściem dodała jeszcze - Tu masz skrzynkę, ale obiecaj mi, że nie otworzysz jej przed zmrokiem. Przytaknąłem i odszedłem od domu. Cały czas myślałem tylko o tej skrzyni. Nagle zobiło się ciemno... Tajemnica odkryta Cały czas nękały mnie myśli ,,co to jest za skrzynia?" , ,,czemu moge otworzyć ją dopiero po zmroku?" i ,,dlaczego ciocia mi dała to akurat teraz?".Skrzynia była ze złota w niektórych częściach powbijane były szafiry, lecz zastanowiało mnie jedno dlaczego od spodu jest drewno? Kiedy było ciemno otworzyłem skrzynię... . Nagle pojawił się wielki błysk i pokazała sie twarz demona który mówił do mnie te słowa: -'' ahhh... ahora se liega morrir con dolor. PEDRIADO DE LA BESTIA!!!'' Tych słów nie zrozumiałem w ogóle i nagle straciłem przytomność. Kiedy sie obudziłem byłem na jakiejś wyspie. ,,Może to sen"-pomyślałem. Uszczypnąłem sie , niestety to nie był sen. Zacząłem krążyć po lesie nie spotykając nikogo do czasu aż usłyszałem głos: -Witaj podróżniku , zgubiłeś sie? - zapytał -yyyy... nie a ty to kto? - odpowiedziałem - Musisz zapłacić za przejście - odpowiedział i nagle wyskoczył z całą bandą. Byli uzbrojeni w topory i miecze oraz hełmy.Było ich chyba z 14. - Dawaj złoto- Odpowiedział jeden z nich. -Ale ja nic nie mam, a nawet gdybym miał to bym wam nie dał- odrzekłem -Zabić tego bezczelnego psa! - wykszyknął dowódca. - O kurcze. - pomyślałem. -Już nie żyjesz. - warknął jeden z nich , i ruszył w moją strone... Przyjaciel czy wróg Jak na mnie tak szarżował , bandyta z mieczem pomyślałem że już po mnie. Nagle jednak moja ręka zaczeła się robić czarna jakbym zmieniał się. Po chwili cały byłem jakiś cały czarny, lecz nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. - DEMON-!!!! - krzyczeli przerażeni - Uciekajcie nędzne pomioty!! - krzyknąłem, jednak dowódca został. - Rozprawię się z nim - dobrał sie do toporu i biegł już na mnie. Ja jednak byłem sprawniejszy i szybszy i kiedy go uderzyłem, ten upadł na ziemię ale szybko wstał. Prawie by mnie uderzył gdyby nie drzewo które było za nim. - Oszczędź - błagał mnie. - Nie... - po czym go dobiłem. Kiedy go zabiłem czana skóra ze mnie zeszła, jednak cały czas nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem. Zapadła już noc i zauważyłem że coś lata na niebie. Szybko się ukryłem bo nic tutaj nie wiem, miałem tylko jedno marzenie: wrócić do domu. Czarne coś na niebie chyba mnie zauważyło i zaczeło strzelać plazmą. Uciekałem ile sił w nogach jednak mnie dogoniło. To był smok a na nim jeźdźec. -Ktoś ty?-zapytał. - yyyyy....-nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. -No mów -No... więc Paweł.... tak Paweł.-odpowiedziałem zakłopotany. -Paweł. No cóż, co ja mam z tobą zrobić? -Zostawić mnie w spokoju. -Nie chcesz żebym został? - zapytał - Czkawka...-dodał -YYYY... masz czkawkę? -NIE! Moje ime to Czkawka-odpowiedział złym tonem. -Aha przepraszam. -A to jest Szczerbatek. -warg....!!! - warknął - Dobrze zaprowadze cię do mojej wioski - powiedział Czkawka. Nie wiedziałem czy mogę mu ufać , jednak nie miałem wyboru. Co się dzieje w domu? Doszliśmy do wioski 2 godziny później. Myślałem cały czas o tym kiedy zmieniłem się w demona. Czemu tak sie stało i dlaczego ciocia mi to dała? Nigdy tego raczej się nie dowiem. Tymczasem w domu... -Jak myślisz , co Kacper teraz robi?- powiedziała ciocia. -hmmm... może teraz myśli o tej skrzyni.- odrzekł wujek. -CISZA!!!- krzykną cień.- lepiej powiedźcie gdzie jest skrzynia demona. -Nigdy ci nie powiemy.- odpowiedziała ciocia. -Lepiej powiedz.- krzykną cień. -Wole umrzeć-odrzekła -To sie da załatwić- poczym udeżył u nią zielonym ogniem, lecz w tym samym czasie powiedziała: -''ir a la casa embrujada- po czym znikneła w płomieniu. ''Gdzie indziej... -Narszcie jesteśmy- powiedziałem. -A co myślałeś?- opowiedział Czkawka. Kiedy dotarliśmy do wioski Czarny smok przywitał sie z drugim takim samym. -yyyy... jaka to rasa?- zapytałem -Nocna furia- opowiedział. A samica smoka do mnie podeszła.-Nazywa się Shadow chba chce z tobą polatać- dodał. -No nie wiem- odpowiedziałem nie pewnie. -Daj spokuj to łatwe.- odpowiedział i znalazłem się na smoku. Teraz wiem że nie ma odwrotu.... Więzienie Cz.1 No więc tak, dlaczego mam złamaną ręke, jestem uwięziony w klatce i jak sie tu znalazłem? Otóż zaraz wam powiem. Zaczeło się jak Czkawka powiedział- Daj spokuj to łatwe. -Chyba dla ciebie- odpowiedziałem. -Spróbuj chociasz raz.-nalegał mnie. -No dobrze niech, Ci będzie- uległem. Na początku kilka razy nie udało mi się wejść na Shadow (smok samica) , jednak po 5 próbach wszedłem na nią i zaczołem latać. Bałem się jak diabli, lecz puźniej zaczeło mi się to podobać. -I jak?- zapytał mnie Czkawka kiedy latał na Szczerbatku. -SUUPERRR!!! juhhhu!!!- krzyczałem. -Mówiłem Ci hahahaha- roześmiał się. Nagle rozbolała mnie głowa i zemdlałem. Dokładnie nie wiem co się stało ale podobno spadłem na ręke na ziemie. Kiedy się obudziłem widziałem tylko jakiś Cień. Całą przytomność. Byłem w jakimś wiązieniu. Było wyposażone tylko w łóżko jedno okno pzykryte kratami. Za mną znajdowały się dzwi. -Wypuźcie mnie!!!- krzyczałem. -Zamknij sie!!!- Ktoś odpowiedział. -Co się dzieje z Shadow? -Spokojnie jest bezpieczna- powiedział.-Powiedz lepiej co z skrzynią? -Jaką skrzyną? -Tą którą dostałeś.-odpowiedział. -Zakopałem- skłamałem. -Nie kłam ,czuje buchającą z ciebie energie. -Jaką energie? -Powiedzieć Ci wszystko o tej skrzyni? -Przydałoby się.- odpowiedziałem chłodnie. -No więc tak.......... . cz. 2 187 lat temu- zaczyna mówić strażnik- Na ziemi istniały Demony. Były oczywiście nie widzialne dlatego nikt o nich nic nie pisał. Pewnego dnia demon imieniem Val de la Fox zapragną władzy nad całym światem ludzkim. 10 lat później był gotowy do walki. Został pokonany przez Wojownika imieniem Riverfifer. Teraz skrzynia była ukryta, lecz ty otwierając skrzynie uwolniłeś demona. Podobno, ja w to nie wierze ale cząska wojownika została w skrzyni. Rozumiesz? -Nie miałem pojęcia. -Musimy mieć tą cząstke River'a więc musimy ją z ciebie wyjąć. -A jak zamierzacie to zrobić?-zapytałem. -To proste. Po prostu ciebie zabijemy- odpowiedział. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła. Już po mnie, wiedziałem o tym aż gdy usłyszałem wielki wybuch i chwile puźniej znalazłem się na podłodze. Po chwili wstałem i widziałem martwego strażnika na ziemi. Teraz musze tylko uciec-'' pomyślałem.Wyszedłem z celi i zaczołem biedz do wyjścia. Drzwi było zablokowane przez sterte kamieni. Były jak dla mnie za cięrzkie.Odwruciłem się i zobaczyłem trzech zbrojnych uzbrojonych w miecze i tarcze. -A do kąt to?- zapytał pierwszy. -Hahahaha do swojej mamusi- powiedział drugi. -Ale on nie ma mamy ona leży już w grobie CHŁE CHŁE- parskną drugi Byłem bardzo wkurzony lecz po chwili rozbłyskną wielki błysk i pojawiła się kobieta z nożami. -Nie zabijecie go- krzykneła. -Zejć z drogi, kobieto- powiedział jeden ze zbrojnych. -Jak chcecie-odpowiedziała i staneła do walki. -Dobrze najpierw zajmę sie tobą- powiedział wojownik. Biegł już na nią z mieczem w rękach, lecz ona unikła ciosu i kopneła go. Nic mu to nie zrobiło i zaczą wymachiwać mieczem, lecz ona była bardzo zwinna jak kot.uderzyła go w plecy , lokciem, i dobiła go nożem. -Osz ty- krzykną drugi i już na nią biegł ,zadał jej śmiertelny cios lecz zablokowała go i wypowiedziała słowa: -''Vete al infierno bestia- ''i nagle robiło się z nim coś co nie umiem opisać. Wiecie jak czasami ktoś nasypie sól na ślimaka? Dokładnie to samo się stało z tym człowiekiem. Trzeci widząc to zaczą się bać jednak dalej chciał walczyć. -Kacper teraz twoja kolej.- powiedziała. -Ale ja..... -Daj spokuj nauczysz się- i podała mi nóż. -No dobrze. Szykowałem się do walki. Trzeci biegł na mnie i zamachną sie ledwo udało mi się uniknąć tego ,lecz puźniej uderzył mnie w twarz. Szybko się pozbierałem i stałem się zaś czarnym demonem. teraz wymachiwałem mieczem jak zawodowiec.Po chwili uderzyłem go w szyje mieczem i już jego głowa leżała na moich stopach. -''Cambiar para cambiar de cambiar para-'' i zaczołem odczuwać zmianę. Po chwili już nie byłem czarne lecz niezwykłym wojownikiem. -Witaj w domu-uśmiechneła się - nazywam się Gosia. -Co z Shadow?-zapytałem -Paulina się nią zajmuje spokojnie.-odpowiedziała. Kolejne fakty...i coś jeszcze... -O co tu chodzi?- zapytałem. -No więc tak Paulina jest smoczą opiekunką, Ja czarodziejką, a Shadow... no wiesz smokiem.-rzekła gosia. -A ja? -A ty dowódcą, będziesz dowodził w bitwie pod ''Hanbut. ''-powiedziała. -Jaa???- powiedziałem z niedowieżaniem. -Tak- odrzekła Paulina. -Ja? Nie nie i jeszcze raz nie. -A właśnie zapomniałam- Powiedziała Paulina.Ta dziewczyna przygwoździła mnie do ściany po czym dodała- Czemu latałeś na moim smoku? -No...Ja...-zaczołem się tłumaczyć. Czkawka mu kazał- usprawiedliła mnie Gosia. Nich ja go tylko dorwe.- Zagroźiła Paulina. ''Puźniej.... -Czkawka masz problem u Pauliny- powiedziaała Gosia. -Czemu?- zapytał Czkawka.-Ale ja mu nic nie kazałem!!!!- dodał. -Wytłumaczysz to Paulinie. -Brak mi słów co do ciebie.- powiedział Czkawka. -Tutaj jesteś- powiedziała Paulina. Ja nie będe pisał co się wydarzyło. Dalej... ''- Co ja mam zrobić?- zapytałem. -Musisz wstawić się z nami bo inaczej przgramy. -No nie wiem- powiedziałem. -Musze Ci coś powiedzieć -Oznajmiła Gosia. -Co takiego?-zapytałem. -Jestem... twoją.... ciocią.-powiedziała. -Cooo??? -To co słyszysz, jestem twoją ciocią. -Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Jesteś za młoda.- powiedziałem. -Nie czas na dowody musimy cię przygotować do bitwy która się zacznie jutro.-oznajmiła. -Nich tak będzie- powiedziałem. Dalej mnie zastanawia czemu ja jestem taki ważny... Przygotowania CZ.1 Tego dnia w wiosce trwały przygotowania do wojny. Shadow ćwiczy strzelanie, Gosia poznaje tejniki starożytnej magii, Paulina zbiera zioła lecznicze, a ja walczę na miecze z wojownikami. Po jakiś 2 godzinach podeszła do mnie Gosia i powiedziała: -Musisz zobaczyć z kim będziemy się mieżyć- powiedziała. -Mhm- mruknołem. Podeszliśmy do starożytnej księgii i pokazała: -To jest wojownik, najzwyklejszy człowiek w ataku. Znasz już jego styl walki i ataku. -Miałem okazje się z nim poznać- odpowiedziałem. - To jest Cień. Na nich musisz szczególnie uważać, mają moce których nawet ja nie znam. -Przeciesz można go pokonać od miecza, a jeżeli nawet nie to udeżę smokiem. -To nie takie proste, aby zabić Cienia trzeba go ugodzić ciosem prosto w serce. -Ołłł... to już inna sprawa. -Dokładnie, w zamku jest ich 5. -Aż 5!!!- krzyknołem. -Niestety ale to nie koniec. Mają tolle i to nie takie słabe. Ich jest dokładnie 10. -Jak to? -Niestety, jeszcze jedna rzecz. - Już się boje. -No więc tak... Król to bardzo groźny przeciwnik. Aby go pokonać tzeba go zabić z miecza który zabił 1000 przeciwników, amianowicie '''miecz river'a.' -Dobrze ale go mamy? -Jest w zamku. -Gdzie dokładnie? -Nikt tego nie wie.- wstchneła. -Dobra wracamy do treningów. -Niech tak będzie. (Urywek z opowiadania) Krótki opis postaci: Paulina - uzdrowicielka, znajomość z ziołami, umie walczyć toporem, jak ktoś ją wkurzy to jest gorsza niż nocna furia. Shadow - Smok, chodzi ze Szczerbatkiem :3, niezwyle potężna w ataku Kacper (Riverfifer) i Paulina na niej jeżdżą. Kacper( Riverfifer)- '' ''Mnie już znacie, nie kumaty, dowódca potomek''' Riverafifer'a', Ciekawski. Gosia - jedna z najbardziej tejemniczych postaci, zna tejniki magii, moja ciocia, lepiej z nią nie zadzierać. Przepraszam że dałem opis akurat tutaj ale wicie nie? Nas wszystkich znajdziesz na Badnda Shadow (taki profil xD) CZ.2 No więc tak, każdy był przygotowany na atak. Jednak była jedna rzecz która nas od tego dzieliła, a mianowicie: nocna straż. Była ona bardzo dużym zagrożeniem, poniewarz my chcemy działać bardzo cicho. Dlaczego?- spytacie. Otusz powiedziała wam Gosia że miecz '''riverafifer'a' tylko uśmierci króla. Dlatego dziś w nocy ja z Czkawką i Gosią idziemy tam by wykraść miecz. -CICHOOO....-krzykneła Gosia -Przepraszam- powiedziałem. -ECH...- westchneła Gosia. -Jak nie będziemy cicho to nic nie zdziałasz River...- powiedział czyiś głos. Spojrzałem za siebie to Paula - Co ty tu robisz ? - spytałem zdziwiony - Mam opóścić taką akcje nigdy - powiedziała -Egh..no zgoda - powiedział Czkawka - A ty czkawka lepiej sieć cicho bo jeszcz nie wlałam za Shadow -upomniała go szeptem -Dobra nie kłućcie się mamy coś ważnego do zrobienia nie?-powiedziałem. -OK. Ale jeszcze z Czkawką nie skonczyłam- powiedziała Paulina. -Hę?- powiedział ktoś. -To stróż nocny Błagam was bądzcie cicho-powiedziała szeptem Gosia. -Kto tam?-powiedział znów. -Zdejmij go po cichu-powiedział Czkawka. Podeszłem do niego od tyłu i ogłuszyłem. Następnie wyżuciłem za mur. -Dobra robota.-powiedziała Paulina. -Psyt! Ktoś idzie.-powiedziała Gosia.Zauważyliśmy oddział kierujący sie w naszą stronę. -Ja się nimi zajme- powiedziała Paulina. I nim się obejrzałem już dwuch wojowników leżało na podłodze. Następnie wymieżyła śmiertelny cios 5 innym wojownikom. -Zatrzymajcie go!!!-krzykneła Gosia ale było już za puźno. 1 ze wojowników zadzwonił w dzwon. -Uciekać!!!-krzykną Czkwaka i cała armia już tam była. -Zbyt wielu nawet jak dla nas- powiedziała Paulina. Nim się obejrzałem zauważyłem Cienia. -I co teraz zrobicie-powiedział Cień. -Odejć- krzykneła Gosia. -Aaa... Oł... przepraszam że panią uraziłem, czy zechce mi pani wybaczyć?- powiedział z pogardą Cień- tyle że jesteście w nie swoim królestwie HAHAHAHA- dodał. -Powiedziała coś masz odejść-powiedziałem. -Ołłł... to przeciesz riverfifer. Dobrze zostawie ją- powiedział- tych dwuch zostawić, resztę ZABIĆ. -Chyba nie mówisz poważnie?- zapytała Paulina -Hę? A tak tak oczywiście ją powiesić- powiedział. -Ale powiedziałeś...- odparł Czkawka. -Powiedziałem że daruje im życie a wam nie- odpowiedział Cień. -No nie... Początek wojny Więc... gdzie skończyłem a tak tak schwytali nas i przyleciał Shadow i zabrała najpierw Gosie. Wtedy cała armia się na nas rzuciła. Każdy walczył jak tylko mógł jednak przy takiej liczebności szanse są małe. Następnie Shadow wzieła Czkawkę , potem Pauliną. Już miała mnie wziąść kiedy Cień mnie złapał i rzucił na ziemię. -Już nie żyjesz- powiedział. -Puszczaj- powiedziałem i wykonałem kilka cięć mieczem kiedy uciołem mu głowe on wstawał, kiedy go przybiłem w brzuch nic mu to nie robiło. O co chodzi- pomyślałem. I przypomniało mi się że trzeba go przbić w serce. Miał tem zbroje ze stali więc to jest teoretycznie nie możliwe. On zaczoł na mnie szarżować. Chciałem go podciąć jednak był szybszy. straciłem równowagę i upadłem. Już chciał wykonać kończący cios, jednak szybko go unikłem. Następnie go chciałem przebić, lecz zablokował ten cios i wytrącił mi miecz. -Teraz już nie jesteś taki silny HAHAHAHA!- parsknoł śmiechem. -Tak? To zobacz teraz.- odpowiedziałem i za nim stał Czkawka i przebił go prosto w serce. Nastała cisza, jednak zdawało się że słychać ogłosy ulgi albo rozpaczy. Teraz wszycy na nas zaczeli biegnąć. -Zaczynamy zabawę- krzykną Czkawka i pojawili się wojownicy z naszej wioski. -No nie a nasza misja? -Noo.... nieudana. -Ech...-westchnołem. Wojna CZ.1 Tutaj mnie wysadź- powiedział Czkawka.Jechaliśmy aktualnie we 3 na Shadow, Ja Czkawka i Paulina. -WARG!!!- warkneła Shadow. -Nie widać Cienia więc możesz bez problemu pokonać łuczników.- powiedziałem. -Tym lepiej.- I wyskoczył z Shadow i powybijał wszystkich strzelców. -Uwaga!!!!-krzyknołem do Shadow, a ona uderzyła prosto w wierzę.Straciliśmy wszyscy przytomność. -Kiedy się odknołem zobaczyłem leżącą Paulinę i Shadow z poszarpanym skrzydłem oraz oddział idący w naszą stronę. -Nic nam nie zrobicie- krzyknołem. I zaczołem szukać miecza. -Tego szukasz- krzykną zbrojny i zoriętowałem się że to Cień.Trzymał miecz ze stali lekko pozłacany a w rękojęści była litera R. Nie wiedziałem od czego to skrót, lecz nie o to mi chodziło. Teraz trzeba było odepszeć wroga. -Na niego- krzyknoł Cień. I już na mnie szarżowali. Jednego uderzyłem w brzuch a następnie powaliłem i znokałtowałyem. Drugi był za mną i zranił mnie ale wytrąciłem miecz i podciołem. Następnie wziołem jego miecz i przebiłem go. -Jak możecie nie dawać sobie z nim rady ON JEST SAM- i podbiegli pozostali udało mi się wymieżyć śmiertelny cios 2 z nich a 3 powaliłem i dobiłem. Kolejnych podciołem i wbiłem im miecze w brzuch. -Teraz moja kolej- powiedział Cień i zaszarżował na mnie, unikłem go, lecz nie wiedziałem że on to tak zaplanował. Wymieżył mi proste cięcie i powalił mnie. Szybko wstałem ale uderzył mnie i zaś upadłem. Zauważyłem coś w jego zbroji. Miał takie coś co można było mu oderwać i go przebić. Tak też zrobiłem zdjołem mu zbroje i go przbiłem. -Dobra teraz pozostaje mi tylko czekać- pomyślałem. CZ.2 Wziołem miecz i podeszłem do Pauliny i Shadow. Niestetu one dalej były nie przytomne. -Obudź się- krzyczałem ale ona nie wstawała. -Ja się nimi zajme- powiedział ktoś. Odwróciłem się i zauważyłem Goskę. -Cześć co ty tutaj robisz?- zapytałem. -Eee... długa historia ale to nie ważne musisz iść zabić króla. -No dobra ale masz je wyleczyć. -Spokojna głowa-odpowiedziała i pobiegłem na plac miejski. Chwile puźniej się tam nalazłem. Zauważyłem drzwi, otworzyłem je i zszedłem po schodach. Znalazłem się w więzieniu. Błagam pomóż nam- odpowiedziała jakaś kobieta- ona zatruła się rtęcią- dodała. -Kim jesteś?- zapytałem. - Nie ma czasu wyjaśniać, otwurz drzwi. -Gdzie są klucze? -Za tobą.- odpowiedziałą. Wziołem je i otworzyłem drzwi do celi. Nie wiem jak ci się odwdzięczę- powiedziała. -Jak się nazywasz?- zapytałem. -Agnieszka ale możesz na mnie mówić ,,Agu". -Dobra a ona? -Eee sama nie wiem- odpowiedziała. -Dobra wezmę ją na plecy i...... -Proszę, proszę. Kogo my tu mamy- odpowiedział ktoś. -Kto to?- zapytałem. -Król.- odpowiedziała Agnieszka. Walka z królem. -Pora to skończyć- powiedziałem i zaszarrżowałem na niego jednak on uniknoł i uderzył mnie w kark. Szybko wstałem i wymieżyłem w niego cięciem.On jednak uniknąi uderzył mnie w twarz, zachwiałem się ale odzyskałem równowagę. Teraz on zaczoł mnie atakować. Z trudem mi się udawało blokować jego ataki. W końcu odeszłem trochę i uderzyłem go w brzuch. Nic mu to nie zrobiło. -Teraz- krzykneła ,,Agu" i skoczyła mu na plecy. Ja widząc to przebiłem go, a ten upadł na ziemię. Odwruciłem się i chciałem wziąć dziewczynę (tą drugą) , jednak nagle król wstał i zaczoł mnie dusić. Próbowałem się wyrwać jednak nie umiałem. -Zabij go- krzyczałem do Agnieszki - weź mój miecz. Dobrała się do miecza i nie wiedziała co dalej. Przetnij go- krzyczałem i straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się w domu a obok mnie była Gosia. -Witaj w świecie żywych- powiedziała. -Gdzie ja jestem?- zapytałem. -W domu.- odpowiedziała. -A co z Agnieszką, Shadow, Pauliną i... tą dziewczyną. -Nic im nie jest. -Uff... kamień z serca. -Tak więc w szystko dobrze co się dobrze kończy. -Masz rację- odpowiedziałem Epilog Ja zostałem tam aż do 18 urodzin ale potem... to już inna historia. Czkawka jak to Czkawka i Astrid. Shadow i Szczerbatem miały 3 małe nocne furie. Gośka została mistrzynią w magii ,a Agnieszka została jej uczniem. Paulina została jeźcem ,a ta dziewczyna..... po prostu znikneła następnego dnia... Mnie i innych zobaczycie na moim profilu i na Banda Shadow. Trzymajcie się i... do zobaczenia Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania